


Lust For Life

by TreywisKrucks



Series: Off To The Races [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Thomas, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: Alfie was close to removing a gun when his grip faltered and his gaze stilled on the figure behind him. Arthur's hand paused midway as well with guilt bubbling to his face."You both have less than two minutes to explain what the fuck is happening here," Tommy dropped down the ultimatum and folded his hands."Tom-""Petal-""Go on," he prodded, as the two of them stood up.OrThe events at the Epsom races instigate Tommy to drop in Alfie's arms in the presence of his brothers, stirring quite a few arguments in the Shelby household.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Off To The Races [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Lust For Life

Even though he would never admit it, Tommy was proud of the woman Ada was becoming.

She carried with her the Shelby temper and demeanor with that there was a streak of cleverness to her. The Omega was formidable, indefinitely but was positively elegant about it in a very inherent way.

Placing the tea beside him, Ada went on to talk about his ungratefulness. Tommy, however, remained aloof and continued writing quietly on the paper before him. 

Completing his letter, he turned to Ada and asked her to take a seat, explaining the gravity of the letter to be posted if the situation turns different. He refused to say the word bad because it would inevitably turn worse before turning bad. 

Sighing, Tommy turned away when she began talking about how he doesn't let anybody in again. The Omega shrugged and turned away, moving in the direction of the door with his lit cigarette. 

"Ada," he turned before opening the door, "If you end up posting that letter, tell Alfie," he paused and thought for a moment, fidgeting but then let it go, "tell him to get over it, it's a long life and too tiny to waste it on one person."

"The Jew?" Ada verified, her eyes squinting but then realisation dawned in successions upon her like sunlight through the fog, "He is your-"

"-tell him that." Tommy cut her off and opened the door to see James on the sidewalk. 

"James, what're you doing here?" She questioned, uncertainty already clouding her train of thoughts.

"He is coming with me," Tommy came through in between and beckoned him to go.

"He'll get you killed!" Ada yelled, as James muttered words about the cause and ran alongside Tommy.

The winds which blew past Tommy's face were a testimony to the uncertainty of the weather. London was seemingly gloomy and the winds strong enough to blow things off the street. The clouds continued moving in synchrony while the sun remained curtained, too exhausted to deign an appearance to its patrons. 

It was the day of the races and the Omega was aware of what the consequences could unfold. He very well knew that there was a chance that after killing Russell, Campbell would eliminate him because he can and it wasn't that Tommy was afraid of the prospect of the aforementioned elimination but he would affirmatively be lying if he said that not knowing what his life could turn out with Alfie Solomons initiated a pinch of regret in him.

Their courtship was running through for six weeks. With him running the bakery and Tommy moving around nearly everywhere, they managed. Regardless of the situation, they met up once a week at the least and talked or stayed in for dinner or did something equally interesting. It was never boring with Alfie, Tommy had realised that and had actually attempted to allow Alfie 'in' the way Ada often said it. He felt Alfie would be able to understand but by the time he thought to consolidate on that decision, he realised he may not survive Derby Day. So Tommy did what he did the best close the door and pretend nothing was hurting. 

That being the reason as to why he was present before the man's bakery in Camden Town and to finalise their dealings after the Alpha had so willingly imprisoned Arthur.

He let the beta stand outside and moved inside of the bakery laying his plan into motion. Momentarily, he stepped down to tie his lace while Ollie waited before the barrel. Arriving at the office, he walked up straight to Alfie's desk and sat down on the chair to lay down what the Alpha desired.

"Good Morning, petal," Alfie greeted, his smile before him, "although you don't look as fresh as one."

"When have I ever looked as fresh as one?" He retorted and sighed, handing the papers over to him. 

Tommy had never been able to predict Alfie. The Alpha was ridiculously volatile and even more erratic but at this point, even with his eccentricities, Tommy could roughly expect a few tad bits from his Alpha.

The Omega handed him the papers signed by the minister and the contract his lawyer had drawn up and what had priorly been decided between the two of them. Twenty per cent. But deep down even Tommy knew Alfie wasn't going to be satiated with a twenty per cent.

"Treacle, I thoroughly agree with all this but you know how I like eagles, right?" He questioned, having the contract Tommy had handed him over and proceeded in the exact fashion Tommy had predicted. "They're precise creatures, beautiful as well. I consider my own lawyer one, which is why I drew this contract up." He declared passing his own version of the contract to the Omega.

Skimming his eyes through the contract, Tommy looked up at Alfie with the same monotonously amused expression he gave Finn when he insisted he was old enough. 

"Why would I give you a hundred per cent of my business, Mister Solomons?" Tommy questioned, his lips tipping off into a grin.

Alfie quietly contemplated. Looking at Ollie then Tommy and then just leaned back on his seat and looked him in the eye with what Thomas anticipated a very horrendous explanation coming by.

"Let me give you a disclaimer, Tom, business is very different from pleasure, firstly," he said in a matter of fact mannerism, "and secondly because it is non-fucking negotiable, that's all you need to know."

Tommy shook his head in the direction which it was proceeding and smiled at the Alpha, "Signing isn't a problem, honestly but I've got this beta friend of mine who is at the door," he went on nodding his head in Ollie's direction who had clearly seen the man. "He is an anarchist from Kentish town."

Alfie's leaned back with his lips pursuing against one another.

"Tommy, you're my mate and all that what the holy scriptures define about salvation," Alfie swore, "but I'm losing my fucking patience, all right?"

And that was when he laid the plan down about the grenade and the wire and the shoelace accompanied with Ollie's clear scare it was almost as easy as drinking water.

"And this man is an absolute professional, very serious about his business both in bed-"

Alfie's eyes were precipitating with an oncoming flood on anger. What? He couldn't use the Alpha pride against an Alpha once in his life.

"- and his dealings, he is the kind that blew up Wall Street and once he notices that I'm not out, he will do what I paid his to," Tommy implied looking in the direction of the barrels outside. 

"He did stop to tie his shoelace and there was a boy at the door," Ollie's perceptible worry flowing more freely.

"He is from a good family as well," Tommy added, "it's truly shocking what they become."

With that, the chase of convincing Alfie began. He skillfully added the blowing of the Garrison for insurance money and supplied the story of his time in France. He managed through it and now Alfie had simmered down to thirty-five and the two of them shook on it. Without another word, he moved away from the cabin and advanced out of the bakery. 

Taking James alongside him, he did not look back. His resolve lasted until they reached the main street and he asked James to move away while he was lured back towards the bakery. 

Halfway to the place, the Omega stilled and looked down to the path and then glanced up to the sky. Tommy was ridiculously stressed and even more tired but this was the day he had been waiting for and he wasn't going to let his stupid Omega instincts come in between. 

Turning away, he began retreating to the main street only to have Alfie's voice draw him into a standstill.

"Why are you still here?" He interrogated and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Another arsonist from a good family?"

Tommy shook his head and let out a smile, "I was just leaving."

"Like hell, you were," Alfie retaliated and ushered him to the side, "What's wrong?" 

Tommy just glared back at him with absolutely no idea what to answer in response to the question asked. 

"I get it, you are a big boy, you can take care of yourself fine and if you ask me," He deadpanned, "you dug yourself out pretty fine in there."

"Like all of you have the Omega intuition," Alfie went on, "oddly, we have the Alpha instincts which is telling me something is seriously off, mate."

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Alfie questioned, towering before him. 

And in that particular moment of weakness, Thomas Shelby gave in. He just wanted two minutes of freedom to be an Omega and not be judged for it by his own conscience.

"Give me a hug," he requested the man before him. 

Alfie's eyebrows rose in keen interest and did what the Omega bid him to. He hadn't moved but understood the underlying meaning behind it and pulled him into an embrace. His arms circled with ease around the Alpha while his head found haven over his chest. Alfie's one arm laid firm around his waist while the other stroked his back. 

Tommy wasn't the one for taking a source of comfort from an Alpha but this was Alfie.

"Tommy, I don't know what you're up to and I am sure as hell that you don't need me to help you," he told him in hushed sounds, "but get this one thing, I need you, okay?"

"You're not like this cigarette of yours which I fucking take a drag of," Alfie resounded, his grip on the Omega was encapsulating him, "you're the air and I don't say this a lot but I fucking need you."

The Omega clutched further into his embrace, holding onto him with further force. Alfie's fingers pulled his hat down and placed a quiet kiss on top of his head.

"I'll wait up for you today, we'll go eat out somewhere in the evening, after the races," he suggested and gave him an honest smile. 

Tommy shook his head and reluctantly moved away from the Alpha only to keep their fingers intertwined. His eyes refused to meet Alfie's and quietly hovered around the floor. 

"I should leave," the omega reasoned, "I have to be there at the races in some time." 

"Yeah," Alfie smiled while Tommy's eyes still remained away from him causing Alfie to manoeuvre the man back into his arms.

Tommy was forced to look up at him, glared at him more like, "I have to go, Alfie."

"Yeah, yeah, I fucking know," he bit out sarcastically, "the minister has planned out a fucking assassination you have to carry out."

Tommy's face grew pale at the sarcasm which shot the arrow in the direction of the truth but reigned his expression with ease. 

Turning him away, he bid his final goodbye and moved in the direction of the street.

* * *

Alfie felt like somebody was strangling his throat when he settled down into his office. Whenever he saw the Omega, the Alpha in him felt elated. The fact that for whatever fucking crimes he committed, he was still blessed by such an ethereal Omega was fucking stupendous.

The Alpha was thrilled when their courtship had begun. Tommy with his perfect face and perfect clothes was everything Alfie actually wasn't. But Alfie was a connoisseur of beautiful things, nothing too extravagant. He liked delicate objects with a streak of aesthetic which rudely contrasted to his personality. Of course, Thomas wasn't a thing but he was beautiful and aesthetically pleasing but he was anything if fucking delicate, the meeting proved to be more than enough asseveration for it.

However, today was different. There was something excessively odd about his enchanting Omega that very day. He was anxious, ridiculously with an undertone of confidence to it. Anybody who was not Alfie Solomons would infer the opposite because of the perpetual calm the man carried since he was practically born if he had to reckon. 

The deal had grown to be a distant memory. At this point, his mind was plagued with the momentary weakness Thomas Shelby permitted himself to request an embrace from him. The two of them had adhered to very strict rules when it came to their courting. The older matriarch accompanied them sometimes and Alfie was growing fond of the woman but when she didn't, they kept their hands to themselves, indulged in talking or more like he indulged in talking and Tom listened. There was companionship, indefinitely somewhere in between the lines, in the folded pages of those books, a hidden alphabet of love. It was a different thing that there was an entire fucking library in Alfie's mind, body and soul but Tommy didn't require that sort of knowledge about him. 

Alfie sighed and looked down at the papers before him. Fuck this shit. There was something definitely wrong and even though everything worked to absolute perfection in that mind of his, he had a foreboding feeling about the entire thing. Fucking gypsies and their fucking intuition and fucking Tommy Shelby not telling about that fucking intuition. 

He paced around the bakery and sighed. He had to go to Epsom.

* * *

Thomas walked. He walked from whichever godforsaken place Winston Churchill had ordered his men to take him.

When he finally returned back to Epsom, the place was less chaotic. There had been two murders which took place in Epsom that day, Russell and Chester Campbell. With that Arthur and the others had diligently burnt down Sabini's licenses. The entire plan worked. He wasn't almost close to the said objective, he had very well achieved it. And now there was this usual sense of chaos seeping back into the nooks and corners of his mind. Things were getting back to normal.

Moving into the vicinity of the place, he saw Arthur drinking on a table while Lizzie continued smoking on the other, her mascara glued to the face due to crying, presumptively. John beside her, drinking himself. He assumed Polly had gone home after killing Major Campbell. Moving through the swarm of people and coppers, he lit a cigarette and that was when he observed the bruises laced around his fingers threatening to bleed at any given minute but everything just dissipated into the air when he noticed a familiar beard in the background. 

And that was all that mattered that moment onwards. Alfie. He was drawn to him like a moth to fire and now he just quietly stood before the Alpha who did not seem approving of his current dishevelled state. At least that is what he determined from the little his brain was comprehending right now. 

"Who the fuck did that to you?" Alfie demanded, the rest of his sentence grew into a buzz of radio silence which intervened his logical thinking.

Tommy's Omega quickly reeled in his reigns to his conscience and pulled the Alpha into a gentle kiss. His lips remained layered on Alfie's and he was sure between the man pulling him closer by his waist and their lips moving around with one another, he tuned out the rest of the world. They hadn't kissed or embraced during the tenure of their courtship, he was surprised that Alfie even survived so far into it without any physical activities. But he did. And now when Tommy initiated, he regretted not doing this a little early.

Alfie tasted like that awful rum he made with a touch of honey. The Alpha was taken by surprise but recovered just as quick to slowly let himself through the Omega's mouth, lapping up all over his tongue while his fingers sunk into Tommy's waist. Tommy felt an intense wave of comfort and a huge net of safety overlaying him. He generally ran away from anything which closely resembled either of the two emotions in him but now he was ready to let go. 

Breaking the kiss away, his hands draped themselves around the Alpha. Placing his head on top of Alfie's chest, he heard a few noises which eerily resembled Arthur and John's voices but by then he had begun sinking. His eyes were wide open but the feeling of quiet had grown closer now and he had finally grown limp.

That was when the real chaos began. Arthur was shouting at the top of his lungs while Tommy remained in Alfie's arms. His eyes had grown grey and Alfie realised that the Omega had actually dropped. It was an honour for him that Tommy actually felt such a crippling sense of comfort that he felt safety near the Alpha to completely surrender himself in that subconscious manner but that did not change the fact that Omega drops were excessively worrisome and almost life-threatening. 

Alfie didn't waste a lot of time in picking the Omega up and retreating to the car while punching Arthur on his way back as well. His arm was around the man and he hoped to god that nothing went wrong with him.

* * *

Filth in excuse of a city was what Birmingham was. Alfie still stood by that decision, pretty firmly. But now with all the chaos in the fucking place, he was assured that is what it was.

As much as he worshipped the entirety of Thomas Shelby's existence, he simmered his love and the aforementioned devotion down to only the Omega because his entire fucking family was bloody mental. 

Maybe except for Polly. And the sister.

After he had made sure that his Omega's eyes had returned to the beautiful blue they were, he closed his eyes to allow sleep to overcome him. Alfie knew how to deal with Omegas and regardless of how generally unaware the entire Alpha population was about everything about Omegas which didn't circle around mating cycles and being a baby machine, he fucking was not. Thank you very much. 

He knew after recovering from a drop, they'd sleep relentlessly for a few hours at the least and a few days in the worst-case scenario. But during that, they needed people who they felt safe with and Alfie was a reasonable man, right, which was why he thought, he must be present especially since Tommy dropped in his arms and of course, the trivial matter of them being meant for each other and the Omega imprinting on him and shit like that but Arthur fucking Shelby just did not possess the comprehension skills of even a four-year-old and thought otherwise.

He had brought his petal back to Birmingham and let him sleep in his own bed while the Alpha had roared outside with the fury of fucking hell while Polly attempted to calm him. In no manner was he calm about any of this. At all. He listened for a while and kept his calm through the evening but was agitated in the morning yet again over Tommy's decision of not letting anybody know about their courtship.

After seeing the spectacle which his brothers were making, he did not need to second guess, as to _why_ Tommy kept this a secret.

"I get it you're annoyed, yeah?" Alfie began, looking at the two of them but specifically meeting Arthur's eyes, "But another word about Tommy's decision, I swear to god, you may be missing an organ and that organ might be the fucking tongue."

"Who the fuck gave you the fucking right to even talk to me that way?!" Arthur questioned pulling up from his seat and looking at him, straight in the eye.

"Mate, it would be very much in your favour to know who the fuck I am," Alfie bounced back and stood up before the other Alpha. "I don't know what Tommy thought when keeping this information from all of you but fucking have some faith in your brother, yeah."

"And regardless of what you desire, he is _my_ Omega," Alfie stressed upon the sentence, "so you better fucking make peace with the idea of me."

Arthur did not take that well would be telling it mildly. He picked Alfie up and threw quite a solid punch on his face which he feebly attempted to dodge but couldn't. And that was the last straw, he promptly threw the man to the wall and decided to punch his nose. It was clear that the two of them were paying no attention whatsoever to the protests of the others and went on abusing one another. Alfie reached out to the closest vase in his grip and smashed it on top of Arthur's head causing him to lurch back due to the impact and stagger momentarily before pushing him to the floor. Alfie was close to removing a gun when his grip faltered and his gaze stilled on the figure behind him. Arthur's hand paused midway as well with guilt bubbling to his face.

Tommy stood barefoot on the wood with his expression bubbling into that of intense irate. 

"You both have less than two minutes to explain what the fuck is happening here," Tommy dropped down the ultimatum and folded his hands. 

"Tom-"

"Petal-"

"Go on," he prodded, as the two of them stood up.

"He is your mate?" Arthur drove the sword straight through the heart. "You told us, he is a business associate."

"He is a business associate which is why he took the liberty to put you in jail," he acknowledged, his eyes unwavering in Arthur's direction and voice steady, "but I also imprinted on him when I met him so that warranted for a proposition of a courtship."

"He put me in jail?!"

"Yes," Tommy answered, refusing to waver his stance, "and he realised how much of a bad idea it was immediately after, so you can calm your temper."

"Why was it necessary to hide it from us?" This time it was John who spoke up.

"Look at their faces, right now and ask that question again," he retorted with clear venom on his lips.

"Tommy, you don't even know him!" Arthur argued. 

"Which is why we are courting, you idiot," Alfie snapped, touching his beard at the cut where it was bleeding.

"And we're going to do so for another month," he informed him with a serious face, "if I do have problems with him, I know who to tell."

The silence overwhelmed the room in a manner which was nauseating. Arthur did not possess a response at what was said but in no manner was he appeased with it. 

"Get back in, Arthur," Polly took over and gestured the same to John, "you as well Ada, because it's clear that except you nobody understands common sense in this house and I should give you both the talk again."

Turning towards Thomas, she looked at Alfie with a raise of her eyebrow, "I'm sure you can handle him with minimal damage."

With that Tommy took him to his room and Arthur was already having an unsure feeling about it. His brother. His Omega brother was moving upstairs with an Alpha who deeply infuriated him. 

"When in Christ's name will the two of you stop thinking with your cocks and start thinking with your fucking brains?!" Polly yelled at the duo, her eyes glaring daggers at the two of them. 

"When did he imprint on him?" Arthur questioned, attempting to understand the situation. 

"I do not know," Polly retorted, in a snappish manner, "they met at the Garrison at some point and that was when he imprinted, Tommy did not do anything about it until after Kimber was killed."

"And how much do you know about this man?" John interrogated.

"He worships Tommy if that's what you're asking," Polly huffed, pouring whiskey into the glasses and sitting down, sipping from her own glass, "Alfie is as archaic as they come, doesn't touch Thomas without his permission, I don't think they've even kissed."

She looked at her nephews and let out a sigh with her eyebrows furrowing. "Arthur, it isn't a fucking marriage which you can attempt to undo, the Omega in him has imprinted on Solomons."

"Tommy could have mistaken," John let out and Ada gave him the worst stare she could manage. 

"What the fuck do you think of yourself?" She scowled at him, "You've never questioned his decisions once in your life but the minute something actually good happens to him, you fucking question his status?!" 

John's eyes did not flicker away from his sister. Ada's sudden outburst had surprised everyone including Polly. The girl yelled and gave out snarky comments although that was the defense mechanism of the entire family but this kind of fury was something she hadn't let out even when Freddie was involved.

"You both will fucking listen to me," she began and looked between her two nephews, "until Tommy states he has a fucking problem with Solomons nobody in this house will have a fucking problem with them. No comments under your breath about them, no bullshit, no questioning Tommy's decisions."

"Just because he finally has found someone doesn't mean he has fucking changed, is that clear?" Ada asked, looking at the two of them. "He is an Omega not a fucking liability and he is smarter than all of us combined."

Arthur seemed to have aversions to the instructions given but was silenced by her glare, "Tommy might just love this man and I'm sure the two of you can get your heads out of your arses and let him actually fucking be."

This new piece of information got them more disinclined at the issue at hand and the evidence was upon their faces. Regardless of the distaste towards the Alpha, the two of them quietly shook their heads and looked at Polly who seemed equally dumbfounded. 

"Ada, you just made me very proud," Polly remarked, squeezing her hand.

* * *

After Polly shut the door, Tommy shook his head and gave him a side-eye. Hardly sparing him a glance, he held the Alpha's hand and guided him upstairs to his own room. Closing the door, Alfie noticed how quaint the place actually was. Extremely minimalistic with a very organised outline. And so very Tommy.

Alfie was made to sit on the bed while Tommy's hand left him abruptly and went to the further end of the room. Retrieving a box of what looked like medical supplies, Tommy's fingers pulled some cotton out and generously dabbed it on the cut near his jaw which was staining his beard. 

"Arthur is volatile, very much like the way you are," he began slowly while wiping the blood away, "and even though you're my Alpha," he said holding his gaze with a very stern gaze, "you need to realise that he is my brother and I can't forsake either of you. Don't put me in that position again."

"My family is important to me and you also are inevitably a part of it and I don't tolerate resentments within my family," Tommy told him, his eyes fixed upon Alfie's own, as his fingers laid upon his cheeks, "do we have an understanding, Mister Solomons?"

If Alfie was going to disagree to that, he would be fucking mental. Tommy just acknowledged him as a part of his family and bossed over him in the most attractive waynhe could possibly be bossed over. Yeah, somewhere in between there was talk of his brother but the main concern was Thomas verbally attesting his claim over his Alpha and he was sure he could compromise on not making Arthur feel like a complete imbecile once in a while. 

"Yes," he agreed, "I'll apologise to him when I see him next."

Tommy gave a nod and saw to it that his bruises were tended to and wrapped everything else in his box. Discarding the used cotton, he turned to Alfie and draped his leg around him, straddling him 

His fingers laced through his beard and quietly stared at him. His nimble fingers moving through, Alfie's beard while the other hand rested on the side of his eye. The Alpha placed his own hands upon Tommy's waist and let them rest there.

"Tom, who gave you that?" he inquired, gesturing at the bruise in top of his head.

"I took care of them, don't worry so much," Tommy responded, leaning on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I know that you're formidable and very different from the regular Omega, right," he continued, shaking his head, "and if you ask me I am fucking proud that you don't need an Alpha to protect you but I don't want to be fucking uninvolved or have no fucking clue about your safety."

"You're not uninvolved," Tommy shrugged and looked up to the ceiling, "I just like a healthy amount of independence."

"And I can take care of myself," He added.

"Of course, you can," he agreed, snarkily, "that is why you dropped in my arms."

Thomas withdrew from his shoulder and let his eyes glare at the Alpha, unimpressed. His eyebrow flinched, that was the only implication Alfie was given that he struck a nerve. 

"Do you know how many times I've incurred a subdrop in my life?" Tommy questioned him and before Alfie could propose a number, he answered, "Once. That's why Arthur isn't taking it that well."

For the first time in his life, Alfie did not have a smartass response. He was quiet. The insinuation was loud and clear. He was the first Alpha he trusted enough to take care of him when he was immersed in subspace. 

"Not even during the war?" 

"Especially not during the war," he chuckled, reaching out to the packet of cigarettes and lit one. "are you understanding the reason for Arthur's anger?"

"Transparency is something I really can't afford, Alfie," he explained, "I haven't given transparency to anybody in my life and I don't think I can try it with you, however, I will be honest if you return the favour by not backstabbing me, again."

"That's the most you've ever spoken," Alfie remarked, he reluctantly agreed. "I won't backstab you again."

"Great," he appreciated and lit the cigarette, "since we established that I think we can move downstairs."

With that, he withdrew his legs which instigated an immediate reaction from the Alpha, pulling the Omega back into his former position. 

"Fuck, no," he muttered, "have you seen how bloody attractive you become when you are making deals which leave no room for negotiation?"

"And you know how weak I am before beautiful things," he went on, "an old man like me can hardly resist."

Tommy rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to kiss you," Alfie confessed, "I want to kiss you with so much of passion that you're as aroused as me and then we can go meet the band of idiots downstairs."

"I thought we agreed to refrain from backstabbing."

"My ethereal Thomas this ain't backstabbing, petal," he explained with great detail, "this is equality, my love."

Thomas scoffed to hide his smile and turned away which pushed Alfie to infer another thought instead, "You don't want to, I won't force you."

Blowing smoke out in the side, Tommy's eyes wandered everywhere except for Alfie's face, "I have issues with control when it comes to you."

Now it seemed like Tommy had decided to surprise Alfie with every other answer he provided but that didn't discourage the Alpha.

Alfie pulled Tommy closer and layered his lips on top of his. The kiss began in a very slow rhythmic sequence, the Alpha tugged on Tommy's lower lip, chewing on it while feeling the man take a deep breath of ecstasy, a muffled moan precipitating out. The smell of cigarettes prominent in his breath doing a fine job to cover up his natural sweet scent. Alfie's fingers were stiff around his waist, as they dug themselves deeper. His thread of patience was wearing thin, picking Thomas up he laid him on his bed while his hand locked the Omega's own. 

His other hand moved up his clothed thigh, drawing a deep breath from Tommy giving Alfie a clear for pushing his tongue through his lips. Tasting Tommy for the second time did nothing to reduce his want. The Omega made him lose all sense of control he truly had, he did not desire anything except for Tommy writhing underneath him and bearing his mark. And this courtship was seemingly elongating more than necessary. 

The frustration pushed him into kissing more ravenously, teeth clattering against one another while their tongues danced with one another with an intense vigour. His hand marked its ascent and moved up his torso, his pace slowed while it traced over his nipples but trickled up to his jaw. 

Retreating from his person, he let out a huff of breath. Carefully gazed into his eyes, he saw the Omega panting underneath his frame. Taking a leap, he bent down to place a kiss on Tommy's forehead. 

"You're going to be the death of me," Alfie quietly muttered, placing another kiss on the side of his head, 

"Likewise, Alfie, likewise," Tommy answered, panting but manoeuvred him over his person once again.

"But you know, what I have liked since I was a kid?" He questioned him, "Some kids like toys and hats, you might've liked horses but I fucking love near-death experiences but since I am a very god fearing man, I try to not make those near-death experiences into complete death experiences for the people involved."

"But since I am also only human that happens pretty often," He deadpanned, making Tommy raise an eyebrow in the direction of the conversation, "Darlin, why did you have to say we are going to court for another month?"

And that's when Thomas Shelby thought that Alfie hasn't been surprised enough this morning and let out a very amused smile. Alfie prayed every day to see that hidden movement of his lips and God granted it to him now. He was fucking late is what he was.

"You are in disagreement to the thought?"

"Oh! I am fucking disagreement to that thought," he answered, making Tommy move further into his bed, pulling Alfie in as well, "you see Mister Shelby, my soon to be mate is the prettiest man to walk this planet, right, and for a god-fearing and patient man like myself, it is simply impossible to extend this courtship more than it is."

"Impossible," Tommy repeated with a hum, "and why is that?"

"Because every time I look at him, I wonder how much longer my patience will last," he whispered leaning down into Tommy's ears, "before I hold him against a wall and fuck him," noticing the slight waver in Tommy's breath, "and I am excessively fond of my Omega, Mister Shelby, I don't want to do that, I want to worship him the first time we have sex."

"That is a pressing problem," Tommy commented, his fingers moving up to his hair.

"Knew you'd see it from my perspective," he responded appreciatively and kissed his cheek when Arthur burst into the room, "Tommy-"

"-Oi, what do you think you're doing to my brother?!" he snapped, moving into the room, making Alfie exhale a deep breath and look at his mate questioningly while Arthur continued, "Polly, you said they haven't fucking kissed!"

"I really have to behave civilly to him?" Alfie muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Withdrawing from his Omega's person, Alfie glared at the man and gave a forced smile, "I am sorry for the physical altercation, Arthur," he told him, "and yes, I'm doing this because my Tommy told me to and not because you deserve it but if I have to see your face everytime I come down to Birmingham, it gets fucking inconvenient, right."

"Is that fucking fine of an apology, petal?" He questioned the Omega. 

Tommy looked at the two Alphas before him and lit a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this, I wish for health and safe haven to always be on your side.


End file.
